Shut Up and Kiss Me
by cHiZuMi19
Summary: What would happen if two opposite human beings live in the same roof? Yamamoto ended up living at Gokudera's mansion due to the scholarship that was given to him by a university near Gokudera's house. But can he survive living with the flirt spoiled brat? Can he even tame the little monster that's inside the silver haired man? AU/OOC.


The summary sucks. I know… But take time to read it, yeah?

After a few months of brain resting I'm back! Yes, I know in my other story I said that I would be leaving. But I can't… I just love fanfiction! Especially to the person who's reading this now. Yes, you! The one in front of the monitor! YOU!

Man, I love you!

I hope you'll support me just like what you did in ARC. So… Hmmm. What else?

Nah. I'm too tired of talking just read that crappy fic I made it's much better heh…

And oh! Oh!

Don't forget to review! It boosts my spirit everytime there's one little review!

Enjoy, la de daaaaaah!

Yamamoto looks around the airport trying to find the man that his father told him. He spotted the man. He's about in his forties and he's waving at him. Yamamoto turns around to see if he's waving at someone. When he saw no one, he pointed to himself. The man nodded with a grin and signaled him to come nearer. Yamamoto jogs going to the man absent-mindedly. "You are Takeshi, right?" The man asks. Yamamoto nodded. "Ummm. Are you Sir Marco?" Yamamoto asks as he scratches the back of his head. "Yes, yes. That's me. Just call me Uncle Marco. Your father and I were close friends," Marco says. "Augustine!" He shouts. Yamamoto winces at the older man's voice. "S-Sir," the man in black tux whose name was probably Augustine stood beside Marco straightly. "Carry Takeshi's bag. We're going home," Marco instructed as he began walking. "Walk beside me, Yamamoto-san," he orders. Yamamoto without hesitation stood beside the older man. He stops on his tracks when he saw Augustine held out his hand.

Yamamoto blinks a few times. "W-What?" He asks. "Your bags, sir," Augustine says as he held out his hand. Yamamoto looks at the bag he's carrying. "Oh!" He says. "Nah. Don't worry 'bout it. It's just a little luggage," he chuckles. "B-But, sir-" Augustine began. "Augustine, let Yamamoto-san carry his bags," Marco sighs impatiently. Marco puts an arm around Yamamoto's broad shoulders. "I miss that old man of yours and his sushi," he chuckles as they walk going to the exit of the airport. "Y-You mean, pops? He really does talks about you a lot. About how big your house was and about how you and he spent your teenhood together," Yamamoto explains.

When they reach outside the airport an expensive auto parked in front of them, Yamamoto's eyes widens when he saw the expensive vehicle. Augustine opens the door, Yamamoto goes inside still amuse. Marco sat beside him and Augustine closes the door. Augustine sat beside the driver and fastens his seatbelt. "Let's head home," Marco says. The driver nodded and started the engine.

Yamamoto's eyes roam around the vehicle excitedly. His mouth was gaping open like a child looking at a delicious chocolate cake. Marco chuckles as he looks at the young man. "You really are tall, Takeshi" Marco says. "And you have a tone body, too" he added as he gave a pat on Yamamoto's biceps. "Y-Yeah…" Yamamoto says a bit embarrass. "How long have you've been doing baseball, huh?" The older man asks. "Since I was five, Uncle Marco," Yamamoto replies. "It's really a hobby of yours, huh?" Marco says. "I-It's not just a hobby. Ummm… It's like a part of me already," Yamamoto chuckles. "Oh… How I wish my son was like you," Marco moans. Yamamoto's brows furrowed a bit, "W-Why?" He asks. Before Marco could answer a loud ring of his phone prevented him. "Excuse me, son. I have to take this," He says as he flip open the device. Yamamoto looks out the window to distract himself and not listen to Marco's conversation.

"Is it really that important?" Marco grumbles. Yamamoto saw that Augustine turns his head and looks at his boss. "Fine, then," Marco says under his breath. He ordered the driver to stop the car. "What is it, sir?" Augustine asks. Marco looks out the window and gave a long sigh. "Could you please call a taxi? We're going to my office now. They're having this stupid urgent meeting," He says. Augustine nodded and took out his phone. "And you," he says as he turns his head to the driver. "Take Takeshi home, okay?" He says. The driver nodded with a followed, 'yes sir.'

"I'm sorry this has to happen, Yamamoto-san," Marco says as he looks at the young boy tiredly. Yamamoto look straight at Marco's tired green eyes. He shook his head slowly. "I-It's no biggie, Uncle Marco," Yamamoto says with a smile. "Really, huh? I'll make it up to you, young man," Marco says. Augustine opens the car's door and Marco step outside. Then, the driver started the engine. Yamamoto looks out the window as he made his way on his new home.

. . . . .

"Sir Takeshi, could you just please go inside while I park the car in the garage?" The driver asks looking at him in the front view mirror. "Sure thing. Yamamoto would be fine, 'ya know," the baseball player says with a smile. The driver nodded and Yamamoto got out of the car.

He stares at the mansion in front of him enthusiastically_. _'Man, this is where I'll live? Oh, shit! I'm sure my friends in Namimori would be fucking jealous'he thought mischievously as he opens the large wooden door. He looks around. He began to look at the large paintings that were hanged on the wall. Then, he looks up and stares at the expensive chandeliers. His happy thoughts were cut off by a,

"Shit! Get out!" Someone hissed.

His head turns on the wooden stairs. He saw a pale skinned, white haired man with no shirt and a brown haired guy wearing a blue shirt and black sweatpants. "Here," the silver haired man handed the brown haired guy a white envelope. The brown haired guy took the envelope quickly and opens it. Then, he closes it and smile at the silver haired man seductively. "Get out now before I break your face," the silver haired guy snarled as they walk downstairs quickly. "You really are a great lay, huh?" The brown haired guy says as he caresses the silver haired man's locks. The silver haired man slaps the brown haired guy's hand away. "Get the _fuck_ out," the silver haired guys grit through his teeth. "Awww" the brown haired guy pouted. "You treat me like that after a one night fun?"

"OUT NOW!"

The silver haired man shouted. "Okay, okay. Just lemme know if you're up for it again," the brown haired guy says with a wink before he jogs towards the front door and slams it close. The silver haired man scoffs and pulled out a single cigarette from his pants pocket. He lights it with a lighter and blew out a smoke.

Then, he turns to Yamamoto with a frown. "Who are you?" He asks. But before a word could escape the black haired man's lips, "yeah, you must be the guy father was blabbing about," he rolls his green eyes. "I-I guess," Yamamoto muttered. The silver haired man pulled the cigarette from his plump lips. "If you tell anyone what you saw. I'll fucking kill you," he whispered sharply.

Yamamoto looks at the man from head to toe. The man is handsome, -no, more like beautiful. He had a silver silky hair that ended just below his ears. A sharp green eyes that looks at you flirtatiously but in no intention. A reddish plump lips match with his pale white skin. There was also a small earring on his left ear. The man is smaller than him in height and weight. He has a slim body with no amount of fat at all.

He was only wearing a faded denim pants that hung lowly on his small hips. Yamamoto saw that there were a few red spots on the man's collarbone and shoulder blades.

"The fuck are you looking at?"

The man gnarled. Then, he stomp his way upstairs leaving a confuse Yamamoto alone.

"Are you the visitor Sir Marco is expecting?" A voice asked. Yamamoto turns his head to his right and saw a smiling maid. "That's me, I guess" he says. The maid cocked her head to the side, "My name's Hattie. Is your name Yamamoto Takeshi, sir?" The maid asks. Yamamoto nodded. "No need to be so polite," Yamamoto chuckles as he waves his hand back and forth. Hattie didn't say anything she just smiled. "Please head this way, sir," she said with a gesture of her hand. Yamamoto followed Hattie as they went upstairs.

They kept walking until the maid stopped in front of a door. She turns the doorknob and opens the door. "Please, go inside, sir. This will be your room," Hattie says. Yamamoto walks in the room and he gape as his eyes roam around. "Cool. This is kinda big, ya know," he says to Hattie. The maid smiles and nods her head. "Actually, Sir Marco picked this for you. He even refurnished it. It is one of the best rooms here in the mansion," Hattie explains. Yamamoto raises his eyebrows in amusement. "He refurnished it? Just for me?" He asks. "Yes, sir," Hattie says. 'This is amazing!' Yamamoto thought as he put his backpack on his bed. "You can look around if you want, sir. Or if you're hungry or need anything don't hesitate to push that button beside the lampshade," Hattie says as she pointed to a small box with a blue button that rests beside the wooden lampshade. Yamamoto frowns a little, "what's that for?" He asks. "It's called the servant's button. It is connected to the servant's room. When you push it, it means you need something," Hattie answers. "Ooooh," Yamamoto says as he looks at the small box. "If you'll excuse me, sir," Hattie says with a small bow. "Yeah, yeah, sure. And thanks," Yamamoto says. Hattie gave him a warm smile and closes the door silently.

After a few seconds, Yamamoto jumps on his bed and lies down. "Man, this is amazing! I never thought living in a mansion! Great, really great," he says.

His eyes roam around the large room he's occupying. "I'm living like a prince here, heh." He chuckles as he stood up. He began to examine the things that are in his room. A large flat screen t.v. that is pinned on the wall, a laptop on his study table, a dvd player and some speakers. "This is cool. Really, cool," he muttered as he touches the side of the t.v. He looks at his wristwatch and sighs. It's just two in the afternoon. 'Might as well take a nap,' he thought. He lies down on the bed on his stomach he close his eyes. It didn't take long for him to go to sleep since he was tired from his trip.

He was woken up with a knock on his door. "Sir Yamamoto," it was Hattie's voice. He stood up sleepily and opens the door. "Yep?" He asks as he looks at the maid. "Dinner is ready," she says. "Okay. I'll be down there in a sec," he says. The maid gave a small bow and took her leave. Yamamoto sighs. 'This house is too big… Do they even get to talk here?' He asks himself as he looks at his reflection in the mirror. He grabs his phone and put it in his pocket.

He arrives in the dining area. He looks around and his eyes landed on the table. 'How are you suppose to understand each other with a table this long?' He thought as he scratches the back of his head. "Takeshi, please sit down," a voice broke in to his thoughts. He saw that Marco was already there smiling at him and waiting. He pulls out a chair and he looks at the plate below him. 'Big plates…' he thought. "Is everything alright, Takeshi?" Marco asks. "Y-Yeah. Everything's cool. It's just that the house is kinda big. I might get lost here," he says with a smile. Marco chuckles at the young boy's humor.

"Father! Sorry I'm late!"

A girl with pinkish hair burst from the door. "I am so sorry!" She apologizes. She rushed going to Marco's side and gave him a peck on the cheek. "The traffic is horrible and-" she babbles but Marco cut him off. "It's fine, Bianchi. You're here now. And this is Yamamoto Takeshi I was talking about. He's the son of Tsuyoshi. The chef we have here a long time ago," Marco explains. "Oh. You mean that sushi master? God, I miss those sushi he makes!" Bianchi says. "Takeshi, this is my daughter Bianchi," Marco introduce. Bianchi smiles at him. She stood up and reaches out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Takeshi. You look great," she says. Yamamoto shook her hand. "Thanks. You, too," he says with smirked. Marco claps his hands. "Now, where is Haya-" he says but wasn't able to finish when the door opens slowly and a silver haired man walks towards the dining table lazily.

"That's my seat," he murmurs as he sits beside Yamamoto. "For Pete's sake, Hayato! You should at least wear something presentable. You know we have a guest," Bianchi commented. The silver haired boy snorted. "And comb your hair. It's sticking out everywhere," Bianchi scowled. "Stop being such an old lady, Bianchi. You act like your fifty," he says carelessly. "What'd you say?" Bianchi gnarled. "Old lady who's on her fifties? Look at your clothes. What's that? 1920's?" He says. "What the hell, Hayato?!" Bainchi barked as she slams her palms on the table and stood up.

"What's wrong with wearing a ripped and faded denim, huh? It's rocking," he snorted. "Yeah, it looks like it was eaten by a lion," Bianchi says angrily. "Oh, come on-" the silver haired boy began but was cut off by Marco's booming voice.

"ENOUGH!"

Yamamoto almost jumped from Marco's voice. "Sit down, young lady," he ordered Bianchi. Bianchi cleared her throat and sat down. "And you, young man. Watch that mouth of yours. We have a guest here," Marco says irritated. The silver haired boy gave him a fake smile. "I am so sorry, father," he says in a fake apologizing tone. Bianchi rolls her eyes. Marco cleared his throat. "Okay, let's get this on. Hayato, this is Yamamoto Takeshi. He's the son of our past chef," Marco began. "And Takeshi, this is Hayato my son." The silver haired man let out a 'tsk'. "Correction. Gokudera Hayato," he says.

"Hey, nice meeting ya"

Yamamoto says as he reaches out his hand. Gokudera eyes his hand then his face and let out a sigh. "Yeah, same here," he says boringly. Yamamoto puts down his hand. Marco let out a long and tired sigh as he looks at Gokudera. "Hayato, Takeshi will be going to the same university you're attending… So why don't you tell him a little about South Knight University?" Marco says. "Small classes, great teachers," Gokudera answers lazily. Yamamoto looks at Gokudera then Marco. "At least be optimistic, Hayato," Bianchi says. "Shut up, Bianchi," Gokudera shot back. Before another fight could be made Marco called the servants to serve the food.

Yamamoto enjoyed the food very much. It was his first time to eat some of the food on the table. "I'm done. Please excuse me," Gokudera says. He was about to stand up when, "No, Hayato. Sit down and eat," Marco says. "You eat like a five year old. That's why you're not getting fat. Look at Takeshi's body he's muscular and looks like a man."

Gokudera rolls his eyes. He rested his chin on his right hand. "So, Takeshi… I heard that you're the captain of the team when you graduate," Marco says as he wipes his lips with a napkin. "Right," Yamamoto answers. "You play baseball, Takeshi?" Bianchi chirped. "Yep," Yamamoto replies. "Oh, god how I want to learn that sport!" Bianchi says excitedly. "Maybe you could teach me some time, Takeshi," she says. "Sure, no worries," Yamamoto says. He saw Gokudera in the corner of his eyes slouching and yawning softly.

"Are you sure your nails won't break with baseball, Bianchi?" Gokudera says with a slight frown. "And imagine you holding a baseball bat?" He added. "Shut that mouth of yours, Hayato," Bianchi snapped. "Just saying," he chuckles. "I'm sure you would like South Knight University, Takeshi," Marco says. Yamamoto nodded. Then, he began answering the questions that Marco and Bianchi were asking.

. . .

Gokudera ruffled his hair as he looks at himself in the mirror.

'_Shit I look like a bitch. No… You are a bitch…'_

He chuckles in his own thought. He grabs his wallet and got out of his room. He jogs his way to the garage and prepared his motorcycle. He put on his helmet and speeds his way out of the mansion.

He arrives at his favorite bar.

The Infinite.

"What is it for tonight, sir?" The bartender asks. "You know what I want, Chrome," Gokudera replies. "And stop calling me sir. You sound disgusting," he added. Chrome chuckles and mix the liquid that Gokudera always drinks. She gave it to the silver haired. "Wow. You're here three days in a row, huh? I wonder what's up?" She mused as she rested her arms on the table her butt sticking out. Gokudera licks his lower lip as he eyed the dark blue haired girl. "I'm just bored," he says boringly. "Bored, huh?" Chrome asks raising an eyebrow. "What the hell do you want me to say anyway?" He asks as he put down the glass. "Aren't you just the cutest thing, Gokudera!" She squeals as she pinch the man's cheek. Gokudera slaps her hand away. "You're always getting cuter every time you're annoyed," she says.

"Fuck off, bitch,"

"Shut up, asshole,"

Before Gokudera could make another retort. "Heeeey! Bartender!" Someone called. Chrome looked to her right and sighs. "See ya around," she says with a wink and rush to her costumer. Gokudera finish his drinks in a few gulps and looks around the bar.

He felt someone sat beside him. "Hi," a voice says. He slides his eyes to the side to look at the owner of the voice. He saw the man looked at him from head to toe definitely checking him out. Their eyes finally met.

The man was about twenty-five and above. With blonde sandy hair, dark blue eyes, well built body and a handsome face. "Hey," Gokudera says. "Never seen ya around here before," he says. "But I see you often here," the man says. Gokudera shook his head. He knows that the man is trying his best to make a good impression.

"I'm Dave,"

"Gokudera"

"Japanese?" Dave asks. "Yep," Gokudera replies. "Why? Do you like Japanese _guys_?" He asks giving emphasis to the word guys. Dave chuckles, his moist lips parting. "Do wanna find out?" He says scooting closer to Gokudera. Gokudera leans in closer his lips hovering above Dave's. "Maybe later… Dave," he whispers. 'I have to test the waters before going in for a swim,' he thought. He spread his thighs and slouch on his seat. He saw that Dave was looking at the skin that was showing on his hips, since his shirt went up a little. 'Tsss…' he thought.

"Oh… You're looking at something, hm?" Gokudera asks with a sly smile. He raised his shirt up a little. "You have nice skin," Dave complemented. "Thanks," Gokudera replies.

The music began booming aloud. People began to gather on the dance floor. "Wanna dance?" Dave asks almost shouting. Gokudera raised a thin eyebrow. "Not tonight," he chuckles. Dave's leans in closer. "Wanna make out?" He asks with a mischievous smile. "Totally," Gokudera says without a second thought.

Dave kissed him. He nibbles Gokudera's soft lips. Gokudera parted his lips and let Dave's tongue in. His throat rumbles a little laugh when Dave slides his tongue on the upper part of his mouth. 'Shit. He kiss like an immature,' Gokudera complains inside his head. He began sucking on Dave's tongue which made Dave moan. He explored Dave's mouth like a professional kisser. Their tongues battles for awhile when Dave pulled away from him breathlessly.

"Damn. You're a great kisser,"

Dave stated as he took a sip of his drink. "I know," Gokudera giggles. Gokudera eyes the glass that Dave is holding. "I'm kinda thirsty, ya know. Can I have a drink with that?" He asks pointing to Dave's glass. Dave looked at it. "Oh, yeah-sure. Here ya go," he says handling Gokudera the glass. Gokudera took a mouthful of the liquid in the glass and swallows it. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. 'Fuck! What in the world was that?' He thought horribly as he felt his throat burn a little. He shook his head to shake off the dizzy feeling inside his head. Dave looked at him. "You okay?" He asks. "Yeah. I'm fine… Why don't we talk to a more secretive place?" Gokudera says leaning forward. Dave eyes him seductively. "Absolutely,"

Gokudera grabs the other man's hand. They fight their way from the dancing bodies as they walk towards the back portion of the bar. Dave pressed the silver haired man's back as they settle in the dim place. "You're fucking hot," Gokudera whispers on Dave's ear. He heard a soft laugh from the man's throat. "But I'll be way much hotter if you let me taste you once more," Dave says as he licks Gokudera jaw. 'Ew, he's gross,' Gokudera thought with a little frown. 'But he'll do just for the time being,'

Gokudera grabs the front of Dave's shirt with both hands and pressed his lips on him hardly. He felt the taller man slide his large hands under his shirt. The action didn't made Gokudera hard it was nothing but just making out to him. He bit Dave's lower lip and the other man hissed. Dave began to massage his tongue. 'Okay, that was cool,' Gokudera thought. The taller man pulls away from him and began to suck on his neck.

Gokudera began to felt dizzy. His eyelids began to close as the other man began to attack his neck. He felt the air around him began to thicken. "Shit!" He hissed as Dave bit his neck. "Don't mark me, fucker," he growled as he slap the man's head. "Sorry 'bout that," Dave chuckles on his ear. 'Faggot,' Gokudera thought. He felt his breathing began to quicken. He began to lose control of his body. Then, he felt a pang on his head. The other man was still feasting on his neck. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' Gokudera thought as he grabs Dave's arm for support. "Hey," Dave said as he stops what he's doing. He looks at Gokudera who's back is pressed on the wall and holding his arm for support. The silver haired man was catching his breath. "Get away from me!" Gokudera shouted as he shove Dave away from him. He felt that his legs can't carry him anymore. He touches his head that was still on pain. With another step he felt the whole world turn black. "Shit man!" He heard Dave shouted as he fell on the floor.

'What the fuck is going on with me?' Gokudera thought.

Then Gokudera died.

JOKEEEEEEE!

Thanks for reading this chap. I know it's still messed up. But please review if you don't want the ending with Gokudera fainting! You don't want that right?

Once again thank you for reading! Please wait for the next chappy. I'll update soon, wakatta?

Xoxo,

Chizumi


End file.
